


A Transmutation

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: My JB Appreciation Week 2015 Fics [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jaime's changes through the eyes of his twin.</p><p>JB Week Day Six: Silver</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transmutation

Her golden twin was silver.

Silver wasn’t as precious as gold, that is what Cersei remembered her father saying when she was but a child asking for a silver necklace. Her father knew better and gave her a gold one, to match the golden locks that she and her beautiful brother shared. 

Gold was what separated them from the rest for even Tyrion did not have gold hair, the malicious imp that he was, _the valonqar,_ the stunted creature. His hair wasn’t like theirs — he was no true Lannister.

But it mattered nothing now, for Jaime wasn’t like her either. 

He was silver while she was gold. 

He wasn’t worth as much as she was. He never had been. 

Cersei wondered if his hair turned that terrible color when he went to save the Maid of Tarth from a bear at Harrenhal. For that’s what the rumors were. That the Kingslayer was lead to his death by his whore and a bear. 

Not that the ugly creature could be Jaime’s whore. 

But if the rumors weren't true.... why did he not come to save Cersei? Why were the rumors saying that he had left his men for a woman in blue armor who was looking for a maid of three and ten?

Jaime refused to be her champion, Cersei had realized when she never received his reply. Everyone was her betrayer, even her beloved twin who she had given so much up for. 

He did not want to die together, he wanted to leave her to her fate.

_For his whore._

Brienne of Tarth couldn’t be his whore, Cersei knew, she _knew,_ it couldn’t be so. The bitch was uglier than Gregor Clegane and almost as big. 

_The Maid of Tarth._

Qyburn would find out if the bitch was still a maid. He had examined her once before. He could determine it again. 

If only they could find this… maid. She had left not long before Jaime did and now she and Jaime were traveling together… looking for Sansa Stark, it seemed, looking for a traitor.

_ Traitors.  _

They were all traitors.

Traitors looking for silver when they should be saving gold. 

Jaime… her twin. Her lover. Their connection should have kept them close as it had during the Mad King’s War but instead they were further and further from each other.  That was all the Imp’s fault with his terrible lies and murder of her son. And this maid didn't help, plaguing Jaime's mind with strange thoughts that turned him from gold to something so much lesser.

Cersei asked Qyburn if gold could be turned into silver, if the Citadel or he had ever heard of such things, but he had not. Transmutation was not possible he said.  Yet it had happened right before her eyes.   Maesters knew nothing of use. They knew nothing of anything that mattered.

Only she understood love. Only she understood life.

And only she understood death. 

And death is what befell silver. Not gold.

Die together they might. 

But only if he wasn't with the Maid of Tarth.

And if he wasn't gold, if he wasn't a Lannister any longer... if he was silver as the maid seemed to be.... a lesser being...

The Maid may not be his whore, but she could very well be a problem. If Jaime cared for this woman... well her size indicated how large of a problem she could be to Lannisters. Jaime was weak and was easily broken apart by a woman just as all men were.

Cersei was strong. 

No silver maiden would break her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed a look into Cersei's brain.


End file.
